


Bonsais and Surfboards

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex and Maggie had both given up on finding their soulmate when a chance meeting helping Supergirl brings them together.





	Bonsais and Surfboards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJessHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/gifts).



> My contribution to the Sanvers Secret Valentine exchange! I hope you enjoy it, Jess!

Alex had just begun scribbling a note in the margin of the paper in front of her when the sudden appearance of Supergirl next to her caused her to startle. Sighing at the red line that now ran across the page, she looked up curiously at her sister. It wasn’t often that Kara came to her as Supergirl, and even less often that she dared to interrupt Alex editing an academic article.

Arching an eyebrow, Alex started to ask what she was doing but Kara cut her off. “I need your help, Alex. Now.”

Alex frowned, standing immediately. She disregarded the curious looks of the rest of the coffee shop patrons. “What is it?”

There was a blur of motion and Kara was handing her her bag, now with her papers and pens all neatly tucked away. Alex just had time to wrap a hand around the strap when Kara grabbed her and in another blur they were gone. Instinctively, she tucked her face against Kara’s shoulder, one hand wrapping around her sister and the other tightening convulsively on her bag.

Fortunately it was mere seconds later that they were coming to a halt. Alex shook her head slightly, trying to get her bearings as Kara set her gently down. “What’s going on?”

Kara didn’t reply verbally, just waved her hand at the huge car accident she had set Alex next to. “There’s a man, and he’s trapped, and I was afraid I’d hurt him but I didn’t know where the ambulance is but I knew where _you_ were—”

Alex cut her off. “Can you get him out?”

Kara nodded. “I think so but I might hurt him worse.”

Alex moved to the side of the car, looking inside. Kara had already pulled off the door. Fortunately, the man in question was unconscious. Unfortunately, he was definitely trapped and Alex was fairly sure something had punctured his side based on the amount of blood. Pulling back, she waved for Kara. “Get the steering wheel out of the way then let me have another look.”

A few seconds later she was looking back inside. “Shit. Ok, looks like he’s pinned to the seat by a rod from that truck. We don’t have time to wait for the ambulance. He’s bleeding out. Break that rod— _don’t_ pull it out—just slice off enough so you can move him. Stabilize his neck, and get him out of there. Quickly.”

Kara nodded again and set to work, moving rapidly but gently. It seemed like forever but was only a couple minutes and she’d literally ripped the entire seat out and set the man on the ground next to the car.

Alex dropped to her knees next to the man, pulling off her flannel shirt and leaving her in a t-shirt. She wrapped it around the rod and pressed down, using it to stabilize the object as well as put pressure on the wound. “Quick, help me put pressure and stabilize the rod.” She looked up at Kara with a scowl when her sister didn’t oblige. “Supergirl!” But Kara wasn’t in front of her anymore. “Shit.” A glance around showed Kara working to extract more people from the accident.

“Here. Let me.”

Alex blinked and whipped her head around to look at the owner of the voice. For a moment she couldn’t breathe.

The owner of the voice was gorgeous. Darker skinned with nearly black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes that were looking at Alex curiously. “You said something about pressure?”

Alex blinked, shaking her head slightly. “Right. We need to stop him from bleeding out. We can’t pull the rod out or that will make it worse. Put pressure here and keep that thing from moving while I check the rest of him out.”

The woman immediately dropped to her knees on the other side of the injured man and followed Alex’s instructions. Swiftly Alex checked the man over, mentally cataloguing the rest of his injuries. None were life threatening except the hole in his gut. Though, together, especially with said hole, recovery wouldn’t be pretty. If he survived until the hospital that is.

She looked around for the ambulance, willing it to arrive faster. She took the man’s pulse and cursed quietly.

“He’s not going to make it, is he?”

Alex met the woman’s eyes grimly. “He is if I have anything to say about it.” She paused then sighed heavily. “But not if the ambulance doesn’t get here quickly.” Her gaze dropped to the now blood soaked shirt the woman was still pushing on gamely. She laid her hands over the other woman’s and helped push. “Very quickly.”

She’d barely finished speaking when there was a gust of wind and Supergirl was standing next to them. Alex looked up at her sister, growling, “Where’s the damn ambulance?”

Kara ignored her tone, studying the man sadly. “They just got here. I already told them to come here first. How is he?”

“Bad. But if they can get him in the ambulance and to the hospital fast enough… he might make it.”

“I’ll fly the ambulance there myself,” Kara stated, eyes glinting with determination.

Alex quirked a smile at that. “Well, then, I’d say his odds just went up.”

Further discussion was cut off as the paramedics hurried up. Alex stepped back, trading places with a paramedic and giving them room to move in and work. She found herself shoulder to shoulder with Kara and the woman who had helped as they all watched with bated breath. As soon as the man had been moved to the ambulance, still alive, Kara flashed Alex a quick smile. “Thanks for your help, Doctor Danvers.”

Alex smiled briefly in return and watched quietly as Kara carefully lifted the ambulance and flew off. Letting out a slow breath, she frowned down at her hands and moved toward her bag. Never had she been so glad that she carried antiseptic wipes around just in case. She turned to offer some to the woman and thank her for her help and found her on her phone, speaking in rapid Spanish.

Absently, Alex cleaned her hands, studying the woman in silence. Her first assessment, that the woman was gorgeous, was spot on. She was dressed similarly to Alex in jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled about halfway up. Alex watched as the woman paced, enjoying the fluidity of her movements. Whatever this woman did for a living, it was clear she didn’t spend her life just sitting behind a desk.

Alex’s musings were cut off by the woman hanging up the phone and turning toward her. Alex felt her breath catch at the flash of a dimpled smile. Mutely, Alex offered the wipes to the woman. She accepted with another smile. Alex braced herself for the questions about Supergirl that always followed any sort of situation like this. As soon as it became obvious that Supergirl knew Alex personally, the questions flooded in about the hero.

“So, a doctor, huh?”

Alex blinked in mute surprise. _Wait, what?_ She gave a particularly ineloquent “huh?” in response then felt her face heating up.

The woman looked at her curiously, still smiling gently. “Supergirl called you Doctor Danvers.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Well, medical researcher. But I have an MD. I don’t really practice much, though. And definitely not like this.” She waved her hands vaguely.

“Well, could have fooled me.” She handed Alex back the package of wipes. “Especially given you have these handy.”

Alex shrugged slightly, ignoring the slight blush, as she tucked them away and slung her bag over a shoulder. “Never know when they’ll come in handy. So, uh, what about you? What do you do?”

“Horticulture, actually.”

Alex cocked her head slightly, studying the woman. She could make out visible muscles in the woman’s arms and, if she had to hazard a guess, would say the rest of her was in very good shape as well. “Not the answer I was expecting, honestly.”

The woman grinned, dimples deepening. “Oh yeah? And what were you expecting?”

“I—” Alex’s response was cut off as the woman’s phone rang.

With an apologetic look, she answered. “Hello? … Yes. … What do you mean it didn’t arrive? … Yes. … Ok, I’m on my way.” Hanging up the phone, the woman gave Alex another apologetic look. “Sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you, medical researcher Doctor Danvers. Glad you were here to help.”

“Of course.” Alex quirked a half-smile. “Nice meeting you, too, despite the circumstances.”

With a wave and another flash of a smile, the woman strode off. It was only after she’d disappeared that Alex realized she’d never asked for her name. Admittedly, the woman only knew Alex’s title and last name but that was still better than “Gorgeous Horticulturist.” Resigning herself to the lack of knowledge— _It’s not like you’re going to see her ever again, Alex_ —Alex fished out her phone to figure out exactly where in the city she was so she could head back to work.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until two days later she even realized her tattoo had changed. Technically, she didn’t even realize it. She’d just exited the shower after her morning run and was wandering out of the bathroom clad in sweatpants and a sports bra, toweling her hair dry, when Kara flew through the window. As it was Alex’s day off, Kara tended to show up for breakfast if there were no emergencies, whether Supergirl or CatCo related.

“Hey, Kara. Let me just put on a shirt.”

“Sure, Alex.” Kara glanced over and made as if to wave then froze. “Uh, Alex?”

Alex frowned and turned back around to face her sister, the t-shirt she’d just grabbed from her drawer in hand. “What’s wrong?” She went to tug on the shirt and her frown deepened as Kara sped over to stop her. “What the hell, Kara?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you met your soulmate, Alex?”

Alex felt a shiver run through her at the word. She’d mostly given up on finding the woman the bonsai tree tattoo on her right shoulder blade represented. Nowadays she barely even checked to see if it had changed. “What? What are you talking about?”

Kara gave her a confused look. “Did you not notice?”

Alex bit back the sarcastic retort and instead mutely shook her head and moved back to the bathroom. Closing the door in Kara’s face, she tugged off the sports bra and craned her neck to see her shoulder blade in the mirror. She caught a flash of color and the breath rushed out of her. The tattoo had always been beautiful from the moment it showed up when she was sixteen, a highly detailed rendition of a bonsai tree that spread its branches delicately across her shoulder blade. But now it was gorgeous, filled in with greens and browns, the pot itself in a mix of blue and red.

“Holy shit,” she breathed out. She reached up to touch it softly, even though intellectually she knew it would feel no different. Gently she trailed her fingers across the branches. She’d actually forgotten just how detailed it was.

An impatient banging on the bathroom door jolted her from her thoughts. “Alex!”

Sighing, she took one last look at the tattoo then finished getting dressed. When she pulled open the bathroom door, Kara was bouncing just on the other side and sporting a wide grin. “So? Do you know who it is?”

“Kara, I didn’t even realize it had changed. Do you _really_ think I know who it might be?”

“Well, when was the last time you looked at it?”

Alex shrugged, wandering toward the kitchen to retrieve the coffee cup Kara had set on the island for her. “No idea. A while ago.”

“Oh. Well, who have you talked to lately?”

Alex turned and leaned against the counter, one eyebrow arching slightly. “You mean other than you and my coworkers? No one new.”

Kara seemed to deflate. “Well, what about at the coffee shop? The one you were at when I found you the other day?”

Alex thought for a moment then shrugged. “Nope.” She let her mind drift as she sipped her coffee, absently pondering the problem. She wondered if it could be—but no. She didn’t even have Gorgeous Horticulturist’s name. That was just wishful thinking. Right?

“Alex!”

“ _What_?”

“Don’t you want to know who it is?”

Alex shrugged slightly. As a kid she had. Her parents had always told her that soulmates were a source of strength. And then her dad had died and she’d seen just how quickly that strength turned into devastation. She hadn’t exactly sworn off finding her soulmate after that, it just hadn’t seemed very pressing. “If it’s meant to be doesn’t that mean logically we’ll find each other again?” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but—”

“No ‘but,’ Kara. I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s just eat.”

Kara huffed but didn’t push the issue as she began unpacking the food she had brought.

* * *

 

Maggie shed her clothes as she moved toward the bathroom and the promise of a hot shower. The shop had received a new shipment of plants and flowers and she’d spent the better part of the afternoon rearranging the giant walk-in refrigerator as a result. A flash of color as she walked past the bathroom mirror to start the shower caught her eye. _What the—? Am I tired enough to be imagining things?_ With a slight frown, she backed up and looked at her back in the mirror then froze. She hadn’t been imagining the color.

What up until recently had been a simple, albeit beautiful, line tattoo of a beach and a lonely surfboard in the water beneath an unfamiliar constellation was now flooded with colors. The ocean was now a mix of dark blues and greens meeting what seemed to be a very early morning sky with a storm lurking on the horizon. The constellation still shone, still unfamiliar in its pattern. The surfboard itself was now a bright blue edged in yellow, the brightest splash of color in the composition. Maggie had always thought it was a desolate kind of scene for a soulmate tattoo. The addition of color seemed to serve to both give it far more life while making it that much more lonely.

Lightly her fingertips drifted across the tattoo. She’d long since given up hope that she’d ever find her soulmate. The tattoo had appeared after she’d been kicked out but a beach with a surfboard wasn’t exactly the most helpful of clues. And it’s not like a constellation told her much either other than that, presumably, her soulmate like stars. And then it had been so long she’d just assumed she’d never find her soulmate. That she wasn’t good enough for that. After all, if the tattoo was anything to go by, her soulmate wasn’t exactly the most social of people. What were the odds that sort of person would even _want_ to be with anyone, soulmate or not? Much less someone like Maggie?

And yet… here she was. The only problem was… she didn’t know who it could be. She talked to far too many people in her job to be able to pinpoint any single person that might be her soulmate. Admittedly, most of them were buying flowers for loved ones which _probably_ took them off the list but who could say for sure. And none of them really seemed like the surfer type but that wasn’t terribly helpful either.

Her thoughts, as they’d done periodically over the past couple days, drifted back toward the woman she’d met at the scene of the accident. Haunted by the woman’s big brown eyes, she’d done a quick search of the name “Dr. Danvers” online and had found several but only one in National City. A Dr. Alexandra Danvers, head of research at DEO Laboratories in downtown National City. Maggie was fairly sure Alexandra was related to the other two prominent Dr. Danvers, both located in Midvale. Or, well, _had been_ located in Midvale in the case of Dr. Jeremiah Danvers. His obituary had been one of the first search results.

Maggie dismissed the thoughts of the Midvale Danverses from her mind. Was it possible this Dr. Danvers was somehow the person who had prompted the change in her tattoo? Maggie certainly knew that’s who she _wanted_ it to be but… what were the odds? And what was she supposed to do about it anyway? March up to DEO Labs and say she needed to talk to their head scientist? Sure, that would work. Especially given Dr. Danvers didn’t even know _Maggie’s_ name. She hadn’t even realized she’d forgotten to introduce herself until it was far too late.

Sighing, Maggie shook the thoughts from her head and continued her trek to the shower. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help her figure out how to find out if this Dr. Alexandra Danvers was her soulmate. And, if so… what the hell she was going to do about that.

* * *

 

Alex sighed to herself as she prowled the sidewalk near the scene of the accident from the other day. She tugged the collar of her jacket closer as she looked around. She’d told Kara that she would just wait to see if she met the woman—her _soulmate_ —again but here she was, wondering and, if she was being honest, hoping that maybe it _was_ the woman from the car accident. Not that Alex had much to go on. The woman was gorgeous and did horticulture. Which could mean any number of things when it came to figuring out where the woman might actually work for a living.

She looked up at the sky and cursed as rain started to fall. She ducked into the nearest shop, running a hand through her hair and cursing herself for a fool for forgetting her umbrella on a day like this one. Resigning herself to at least pretending to look around the shop while she waited for the rain to slacken, Alex glanced around and froze. She’d ducked into a florist’s. And, not just any florist, but one with a small row of bonsai trees adorning the far wall.

_Could it really be this easy?_

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, she moved toward the trees.

“Can I help you find anything in particular?”

Alex startled, only just keeping herself from actually jumping. She’d been so focused on the trees she hadn’t even noticed the person exiting the back room. Her heart rate sped up as she turned to respond, trying hard not to hope.

The resulting feeling like she’d been punched in the chest told her the attempt at not hoping was for naught. The woman standing behind the counter was most definitely _not_ the woman she’d met the other day and Alex could feel the disappointment sweeping over her. For all she’d told Kara that she didn’t care, she was forced to realize that she had, in fact, been starting to hope. Starting to _care_ again about finding her soulmate. And damnit, she had been starting to really hope it was the woman she’d met.

The woman at the counter was giving her a curious look and Alex abruptly realized she hadn’t answered. “Oh, uh, no. Just, um, just browsing.”

“Looking for something for someone special?” The woman gave her a knowing smile.

 _Yes._ “Nope. Just… honestly, just avoiding the rain.” Alex glanced around, feeling guilty about admitting she really had no intention of even _being_ in the shop. “But, since I’m here… maybe something for my sister? She loves flowers.”

The woman smiled brightly. “Sure. I’m Beth by the way. Is she allergic to anything in particular?”

Alex laughed a little. “Not at all.”

“Perhaps some freesia? They symbolize friendship.” Beth waved to a display.

Alex studied the flowers for a moment before nodding. “She’ll love them. Thanks.”

By the time she’d paid for the flowers the rain had slackened. With a final flash of a smile, Alex headed back outside on her likely fruitless quest to figure out who her soulmate was. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice the person trying to enter the florist until she’d literally run into them. Cursing, she reached out with her free hand to keep the person from falling and found herself face to face with Gorgeous Horticulturist.

* * *

 

Maggie blinked at the person in front of her. The person who had literally run into her and was still holding Maggie’s upper arm. Could it really be that easy? The brown eyes she remembered so vividly were fixed on hers, wide and looking just as surprised to see Maggie as Maggie was to see the doctor.

After a moment she found her voice. “Doctor Danvers.”

Danvers grinned a little. “Horticulturist.”

Maggie gave her a curious look then laughed a little. “Maggie Sawyer.”

“Alex.”

 _Alex_. It suited her so much better than the full Alexandra.

Alex seemed to suddenly realize she was still holding Maggie and quickly released her and stepped back, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Sorry about that. I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Not a problem. After all, you also stopped me from falling into the sidewalk so I’d say we’re even.” Maggie grinned as she studied the other woman. Catching sight of the flowers in Alex’s hand, she felt her smile dimming. Of course the woman was taken. If she was even gay. Maggie was positive she was a complete idiot for even daring to hope.

Alex seemed to follow her gaze to the flowers and her smile twisted wryly. “For my sister. She’s been a little down lately and…” She hesitated then seemed to make a decision. “And honestly I felt a little bad ducking in there just to avoid the rain.”

Maggie chuckled, feeling relief swamp her. _Her sister._ “I’m sure Beth would have forgiven you, though I’m equally sure she appreciated the sale.”

Alex’s eyebrows rose slightly and Maggie fancied she caught a flash of disappointment in her eyes. “Oh, uh, you know each other?”

“We’ve been friends since college. Opened our first florist shop together.” She was almost positive it was disappointment in the other woman’s eyes this time. Casually, Maggie added. “Came in handy when she met her soulmate. Bouquet for every occasion ready to go.”

Alex laughed softly and Maggie was positive she saw relief in the other woman’s gaze. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

They gazed at each other quietly for a moment before a clearing throat and the amused voice of Beth brought them to their senses. “You guys going to just block my doorway all day or what?”

“Sorry, Beth.” Maggie grimaced slightly.

“No worries.” Her friend waved her hand and looked curiously between Maggie and Alex. “You two know each other?”

“Uh, yeah, we’ve met. Beth, this is Alex Danvers. The doctor from the accident scene.”

“Oh. Oh! The one that saved that man’s life right?”

Alex ran her hand through her hair and her smile looked almost nervous. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Maggie told me all about it. She’d just left here to head back to her own shop when it happened.”

Alex turned a surprisingly concerned look on Maggie. “You were almost _in_ that accident?”

Maggie tried to give her a reassuring smile, touched by how worried the other woman seemed even though they barely knew each other. She couldn’t stop the tiny hope niggling at the back of her mind that maybe, just _maybe_ Dr. Alex Danvers _was_ the person her tattoo represented. “Not quite. Fortunately for me, parking was bad that day. I’d had to park my bike a couple blocks up, on the other side of where the accident happened.”

“Bike? As in motorcycle?”

Maggie nodded and cocked her head curiously at the flash of interest in Alex’s eyes. “You ride, Danvers?”

“Mm, I have a Ducati Monster.”

Maggie nearly swooned at the mental image of Alex Danvers in riding leathers. “A woman after my own heart. I have a Triumph Bonneville T100 myself.”

Alex grinned slowly. “Very nice. No match for my Ducati, of course, but still very nice.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? Maybe we’ll have to test that someday.” The words were out before she could stop them and she could feel the blush rising. She wasn’t sure she had ever been so grateful for her darker skin than just now, knowing it helped hide the blush from assuming she’d not only see this woman again but have any sort of relationship, one where they raced their motorcycles.

Beth broke the moment with an amused snort. “Ok, if all you two are going to do is flirt, can you do it somewhere other than my doorway?”

Maggie knew the blush was probably visible by now but took small comfort in the fact that Alex was blushing now too. “Right. Sorry. I’ll just, uh—”

“Coffee?” Alex practically blurted out the word then grimaced. “Sorry. Uh, let me try that again. Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

Maggie smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Would Saturday work?”

Alex nodded, smile brilliant. “Ten a.m.? There’s a great little place near DEO Labs called Acre.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“Right. See you then.” With a final flash of a smile and a small wave, Alex turned and walked away.

Maggie watched her go for a long moment before turning to face Beth’s knowing smile. “What?”

“So, how long are you going to make it into that coffee date before you bring up surfing?”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

 

Alex tapped nervously on the tabletop. She wasn’t entirely sure _why_ she was nervous. Well, she was. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t help the hopes creeping up that maybe she’d finally found her soulmate. And despite her history and what she’d told herself, she couldn’t help but recall all the things her parents told her. About how it was a source of strength. How special it was to find that one person you were meant to be with. And so, faced with the fact that despite not even trying she might have _found_ her? Alex was nervous.

She’d gone home and Googled Maggie the same day they ran into each other outside the florist. And that’s how she’d found out that Maggie’s shop wasn’t just your run of the mill florist. No, the woman specialized in exotic plants and flowers and had an entire section of the shop website devoted to the care and raising of _bonsais_. And sure, Beth’s shop had had bonsai trees too but Alex’s gut told her that was because of _Maggie_ and their long friendship.

She looked up as the door opened and stood instinctively as Maggie entered the shop. The other woman glanced around briefly and Alex felt a surge of warmth at how her face seemed to light up when she spotted Alex. Waving, Alex smiled in return and waited for Maggie to order and join her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself, Danvers.”

“I’m glad you came.”

Maggie tilted her head slightly, smiling. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

They fell into an only slightly awkward silence, broken by the barista bringing over their coffees. Maggie laughed softly after he left. “So, how’d your sister like the flowers?”

Alex grinned. “She loved them. She loves flowers and she’d been a bit down since her boyfriend is currently in Metropolis covering a story and she wasn’t assigned as his partner for once.”

Maggie cocked her head curiously. “A story?”

“Oh, right. My sister is Kara Danvers. She works as a reporter for CatCo and her boyfriend is James Olsen, the photojournalist.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

Alex grinned and felt herself relaxing into the conversation as they chatted for the next hour about various topics including their jobs, families, how they’d both ended up in National City, and, inevitably, Supergirl. Finally, Alex screwed up the courage to ask, making her tone as nonchalant as she could, “So, Horticulturist Sawyer, what’s your favorite plant?”

Maggie laughed brightly, dimples flashing. “The bonsai tree.”

Alex felt her breath catch. She tried to remain casual. “That’s unique.”

Maggie shrugged, eyes dimming for a moment. “They aren’t actually dwarf trees, you know. Almost any tree can be a bonsai. It just takes careful and deliberate care. But in the end, with attention, they become just as beautiful and hardy as their full sized versions.” She shrugged again. “I just always found them fascinating. The idea of taking something that might not have normally survived and molding it into something new but just as good. Strong but in a different way.”

Alex smiled gently and dared to squeeze Maggie’s hand lightly. “Sounds amazing.”

Maggie was silent for a moment then smiled, flipping her hand over so she could wrap it around Alex’s. “It is. So, what about you?”

Alex laughed. “What’s my favorite plant? I don’t think I really have one of those.”

“Favorite hobby then.” Alex thought she saw something in the other woman’s eyes, more than just curiosity. It almost seemed like a desperate _need_ to know. But it was gone before Alex was positive it was there.

“I honestly don’t have many anymore. Mostly I spend my time at work. But when I was growing up in Midvale I used to surf. Sometimes I still take my board out if I manage to make it home for more than a couple days in summer.”

Alex was positive she caught a flash of pure joy in Maggie’s eyes at her response. Before she could ask, Maggie was standing and pulling on her hand. “Fancy a walk, Danvers?”

Alex chuckled and rose also. “Sure, Sawyer.”

They found themselves walking slowly through the park along the river, still hand in hand. Alex couldn’t get over how _right_ it felt to hold hands with Maggie. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed something as simple as holding someone’s hand. She wasn’t sure she’d _ever_ felt this way about it. More and more she was positive this woman was her soulmate, the woman represented by the bonsai tattoo that had adorned her shoulder for the past twelve years. Now she just had to figure out how to ask her.

As they reached a quiet spot looking out over the harbor, Maggie tugged her to the railing. Alex followed amiably, leaning against the rail next to Maggie and squeezing the hand still interlaced with hers. She tried to catch Maggie’s gaze, noting the pensive look that had appeared on the other woman’s face. “Maggie?”

Maggie turned, still pensive and studied Alex’s face for several minutes. Alex cocked her head, smiling questioningly. Finally, Maggie spoke, voice quiet, “This is probably far too abrupt and definitely not the way you’re supposed to ask but… I have to know.” She fell silent again, gaze skittering away.

Alex frowned slightly and, without thinking, reached up with her free hand to brush the hair from Maggie’s face and encourage her to look at Alex again. “Hey, what is it?”

“Your tattoo… what is it?”

Alex froze. Part of her had known it was coming, but not so soon. Though a large part of her was already so certain that Maggie was the right woman, she was terrified of the answer. What if she wasn’t? What if they weren’t meant to be together? She’d hoped to have more time to ready herself for all the options, both good and bad. But the pleading look on Maggie’s face gave her no choice but to answer. Quietly, she replied, “A bonsai tree. In a red and blue pot.”

Alex could hear the sharp intake of breath. “It’s in color then?” Maggie’s voice shook slightly and Alex automatically squeezed her hand reassuringly, cupping Maggie’s cheek with the hand still hovering near her face.

“Yeah, it’s in color. I don’t know exactly when it changed but… it’s recent.” She hesitated then asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer but knowing she needed to. “What’s yours?”

Maggie smiled, tears gathering in her eyes but they didn’t fall. Not yet. “A blue surfboard accented in yellow. Alone in the ocean beneath a constellation in the morning sky with a storm on the horizon.”

Alex sucked in a shaky breath. It wasn’t conclusive but… “What’s the constellation look like?”

“Not one I recognize.” Maggie described it and Alex felt her eyes close.

No, not one Maggie would know. Not one that was actually used on Earth. But one that Alex knew. The one that held Krypton.

“Alex?”

The fear in Maggie’s voice made Alex’s eyes snap open, realizing she was scaring her soulmate. Her _soulmate_. There was no doubt in Alex’s mind anymore. “Maggie.” Her voice was breathy; she could hear the awe in it.

Maggie still looked concerned and slightly fearful. “Is everything ok?”

Alex smiled softly, caressing Maggie’s cheek gently before sliding her hand back to burrow her fingers in Maggie’s hair. “Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah?” The fear was giving way to something else as Maggie seemed to realize Alex’s reaction wasn’t a bad one.

“Yeah.” She gently pulled Maggie closer but waited patiently to see what Maggie wanted to do. They both knew that only a kiss would answer the question for certain. Maggie smiled softly, reaching up a hand to mirror Alex’s, tugging Alex closer. Alex searched Maggie’s eyes then smiled as she felt another light tug, moving forward to meet Maggie halfway.

The first touch of their lips was soft, just a brush. Alex smiled, giddy, before moving forward to initiate firmer contact, kissing Maggie firmly. As she sank into the kiss she knew, could feel the pieces of her soul slotting home. She was curious what the final tattoo would look like as it merged. But those thoughts were driven from her head as Maggie’s mouth opened beneath hers and her soulmate deepened the kiss. The tattoo could wait, she had a soulmate to get to know.


End file.
